Unintentional injuries are the leading cause of preventable death among U.S., children ages 1 to 4 years. Much childhoodinjury morbidity and mortality is caused by safety hazards inthe home environment. Although pediatricians can be effectivemotivators of parents for injury prevetion, the rates of injuryprevention anticipatory guidance in pediatric pactice (recommendedby the American Academy of Pediatrics for delivery at each scheduled routine health visit) are low. The purpose of this researchis to conduct a feasibility study to determine a) acceptabilityand immediate impact of pediatric office-based preliminaryinterventions (including companion educational, organizationand systems components) for childhood injury prevention indemonstration pediatric practices, and b) organizational commitment of systems support and provider participation(clinician and extended staff) in target practices. A Pre- orquasi-experimental design will be used for pilot tests of primary intervention acceptability and impact. Recruitmentfor organizational support and provider participation willinclude a population of target participating primary pediatriccare practices sufficient for a potential efficacy trial.